Eternity Reborn
by XanderB
Summary: Duo is an old vampire awakened when he was not supposed to be, though now that he is awake he does not forget the heartbreak of the past. Heero is a Vampire Slayer, what will happen when they come face to face.. again.
1. Chapter 1

Eternity Reborn

Pairings: Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Treize x Wufei x Zechs, Hilde x OC, Sally x Wufei, Dorothy x Relena and so on and so forth.

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, yuri, swearing, death (no main characters), violence, possibly some self-mutilation, etc.

lyrics (possibly in later chapters)

Chapter 1: Awakening

(Duo)

I awoke with a horrendous hunger for blood. Why? Why was I even awake at all? Damn it! I cursed in my mind. The smell of inbreeds permeated my chamber sickeningly, clinging to the stale air. I licked immensely dry lips and stood up on long since unused legs, intent on following the disturbing scent that seemed to waft from every direction around the dim underground of my tomb. The mere presence of the scent bothered me excessively. What the hell were inbreeds doing in my resting place!? Filthy wretches!

I climbed solemnly from my self-proclaimed grave, creeping awkwardly on unsteady limbs towards the nauseating smell. When I finally reached the point where I could actually hear the voices of the despicable creatures traipsing around over my head, I thrust an angry fist straight through the earth and grabbed the first leg that came into direct contact with my grasping fingers. I pulled the shrieking beast down through the soft dirt, all but yanking the female inbreed through the too-tight space my fist had left. The others scrambled about like gutter rats above my head and I could hear someone calling out to them through sickly, girlish giggles. It must be the leader, I assumed idly, hardly caring as my hollow eyes settled on the worthless creature cowering in front of me.

"Please, your highness, we mean you no harm. P-Please take mercy," the pretty young girl pleaded, her eyes shimmering with barely concealed fear. She was shaking, quivering really as I loomed over her. I smirked down at her maliciously. She was a pretty little thing, but too bad for her that I wasn't into her kind.

"Mercy? Mercy would be to put you out of your misery. I'm curious, can you even go into the sun's light?" I asked conversationally, an eyebrow raised in question, boredom apparent in my voice as she struggled, attempting futilely to escape from my grasp. It really was no use of course. I was still going to kill her, no matter what her answer was, no matter how much she begged to be spared. Her life was mine to end.

"N-no master, we cannot go into the sunlight," she replied shakily, her voice hardly more than a broken whisper in her obvious fright. How pitiful. I glared down at her in unadulterated disgust.

"I am going to show you what it is like to die, having all of your blood drained from your veins. This will feel just the way all the innocents you've killed felt as they died in your arms. Just the way my Heero felt when Galarion killed him," I smiled in twisted satisfaction at the panic and dread within her dull gray eyes as I attacked. She didn't even have the time to scream in horror as I plunged my razored incisors into her pale throat. The blood was absolutely putrid, but I could not afford to waste the precious liquid. I winced at the bitter taste, but drank anyway, sucking hard at the wound I'd made in her convulsing jugular, scarlet ribbons sliding from the corners of my mouth. As I drank the last drops of her tainted blood, I recalled the terrible night when my beautiful, pure Heero had been taken from me. I tried desperately to suppress the memories, but they flooded into my mind's eye anyways,pressing in demandingly and refusing to be subdued.

(Flashback)

"Heero," I called out softly as I walked quietly through the door of our shared bedchamber on the top floor of our mansion. Where was he? He usually waited for my return near the front door, trying to scare me out of my wits, not that he succeeded too often. Oddly, he wasn't there that day.

As I entered our bedroom for the first time since I arrived home, I stopped abruptly and stared at the ragged bed. Torn sheets and tousled pillows were strewn across the plush mattress and I noticed blood stains on the once white satin sheets. An incredibly enormous, very worried lump formed in my throat and nausea swept through me furiously. 'Oh God! Please no, not him, not my Heero!' my mind screamed vehemently. I ran frantically into the bathroom suite off to the left of our bedroom and my breath caught in my chest, my lungs seizing as my eyes dropped to the morbid scene displayed before me. There he was. My beloved, my Heero, laid sprawled haphazardly on the black, marble-tiled floor with two perfect puncture wounds in the left side of his throat. There was blood seemingly splattered everywhere; on the tub, the once sparkling tiles, the towels and the pearly walls; it's as if he was thrown about the room, his crimson life fluid smeared everywhere. There is more of the scarlet liquid pooling beneath Heero's lifeless corpse. How could one mortal have so much blood inside of them?

There was a message written crudely in the make-shift ink of my lover's blood across the now cracked mirror, YOU WERE WARNED MAXWELL,' it exclaims ominously.

So that was what this was all about. The clan, my clan, had killed my beloved Heero. I was very nearly overwhelmed with grief and an uncontrollable rage, my hands shaking with the strength of it. Tears of crimson and then real, gleaming silver teardrops fell from my unearthly amethyst eyes. My fury and sorrow fueled me as I cleaned Heero's fatally still body before making the bed up in new linens, and placing him there gently. I reverently placed his hands, resting the lifeless appendages upon his chest over his unmoving heart, fragile fingers laced together.

I ran out of the house, our home, to the shed in the rose garden, tearing through the plants, their thorns ripping my flesh and spilling my immortal blood,blood that could have saved my love from his fate. I tore the door nearly from it's hinges, disregarding the lock altogether and stumbled into the shed's shady interior. I took as much oil as I could possibly carry from the stock we'd stored there before making my way back to the mansion. I threw it all over the place, pouring it over the furniture walls and floors, tossing it over the paintings, the portraits and all the memories we'd made together as I made my way back towards our silent room where Heero stayed, motionless.

I dumped the remainder of the oil unceremoniously around Heero's deathbed, letting it puddle thickly beneath the bed and over the floor. I took a single match from my pocket and struck it in preparation for burning our home and my lover's body. It ignites into a tiny orange-red flame, barely more than a wink of light in a world of darkness. I then kissed Heero's blue-tinted lips one last time before I let the match fall, flames ripping along the wall and floor, already licking hungrily at my deceased lover, the sheets already catching flame.

I stalked out of the burning house in a melancholy fury that would have sent God, the angels, and Satan himself into hiding, cowering with their tails between their legs. Those demons were going to pay for this.

(End flashback)

I dropped the now limp, lifeless body of the half-breed girl, her eyes glassy like that of a doll's. I flung her body away from me disgustedly, her limbs flailing like a rag doll as I tossed her through the air effortlessly. It felt strange to be awake again, although my heart no longer beat; it hasn't since the day Heero was murdered.

I'd hunted down and killed each and every member of the clan I'd called my family. I remember crushing their throats within my jaws, ripping through flesh like tissue paper. I'd burned some of them into the pits of hell, the flames searing the vile flesh from their bones. I'd watched the weaker of them scramble like insects under a magnifying glass, smoking beneath the intolerable heat of the sun.

The last to fall had been Galarion, the leader of the clan and the one to have drained my beloved's life blood. I couldn't possibly kill him with the sun nor burn him; I couldn't even bring myself to drink his revolting blood. He deserved so much worse than that. I ended up tying him to an anchor and letting him sink to the very farthest depths of the ocean in a hidden cave that only showed itself under the light of a full harvest moon. He would not drown, for we didn't really need oxygen to live, so instead he would live on forever in the dark with no one to hear his silent screams, except for the spineless creatures that resided there. But, that hadn't brought my Heero back.

The old heartache threatened to overwhelm me again, but I pushed it forcefully back into the locked part of my mind. I then wandered back to the spot where I'd punched the hole through the dirt ceiling before. The half-breeds had been digging it out more, enlarging the hole so that I might push myself through it easily. Those idiots! Why had they awakened me to begin with, the fools!

I wriggled my way up through the musty earth into the dim light of torches or perhaps they were lamps; I couldn't really tell. It did not really matter. I would have been able to see even if there were no lights at all. I gazed around slowly, my eyes lingering on each of the creatures, calculating. There were more than I'd expected. They were all around me, encircling me as if welcoming me, the stupid inbreeds. One of them approached me courageously. She bowed gracefully, as gracefully as a half-breed could and I raised an eyebrow.

"My Lord, I am called Relena. Please allow us to welcome you into our humble clan," She spoke in a slight tone that didn't really hide the excitement she was trying to subdue. I smirked amusedly.

"You call this a clan? This is just a group of animals. Animals searching for someone stronger to lead their pitiful pack," I said distractedly as I regarded my pale hands in the non-light. I hadn't seen myself in over 2000 years after all. Some of them gasped at the insults that spilled from my lips purposefully. I raised my eyebrows now in challenge. What did they think they would accomplish by opposing me? A quick trip to Death's door, most definitely. I chuckled at my own inner musings. Surely, they were not so insane that they believed that I should be thanking them for rousing me.

"No, your highness, I wish to ask you for a most important favor. Please just listen," she continued, her voice shivering just the slightest. I locked eye with her, staring incredulously. How dare she even speak of such a thing?

"A favor? What kind of favor?" I inquire, rather curious to comprehend what they could possibly consider so important that they would chance dying to awaken me. They really must have been getting more idiotic over the centuries.

"We need you to get rid of a certain person for us, a vampire slayer to be more precise," she replies, feigning a calmness she does not possess.

At that, I laughed outright, the sound ricocheting off of the grungy walls. They really were crazy. They'd honestly come and awakened me, believing that they could just waltz in and start making demands of me. Hah! They obviously had no idea just who exactly that they were dealing with.

"That is not a favor. That's what you want me to do because you cannot. A favor entails that I do it out of the kindness of my heart. A favor is asked by one friend of another. Forgive me, but I am under the distinct impression that we are hard;y acquaintances let alone friends. You're far too weak, even to beat a simple vampire slayer vigilante. This really is pitiful. You honestly think I will just do this for you, just as a favor to you? How would I benefit from such a ridiculous notion?" I replied, my tone disbelieving before I broke out into a chortling laugh. They must have been completely mad.

"Well, we had hoped that you would. You see, he is no vigilante, your eminence. His name is Heero Yuy and he is quite well-kno--" she started, but I cut her off before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"What was that name?" I asked, barely believing I had heard correctly. Had she said Heero Yuy'? That wasn't possible. Heero was dead and with him, his legacy as well. He'd been a magnificent vampire hunter, absolutely marvelous. That's how we'd met in the first place. He'd hunted me, ironically.

"Heero Yuy, your majesty," she repeated softly, bowing again. I thought it a bit odd that she kept bowing instead of curtsying like a proper lady should. It made me wonder just how long I had been asleep for. I was also amazed and suddenly angered to find that I had not been mistaken in my hearing.

"Where is this Heero Yuy that you speak of?" I inquired genuinely curious, my tone sinking to a deathly low. He must have been an impostor, for my Heero had died more than 2000 years ago,I was positive. The thought of someone posing as my lover made my blood boil in my veins and I'm sure that my eyes were glowing an eerie crimson in my rage. The girl gasped, stuttering as she tried to answer.

"W-well, we're not really sure, my lord," she gulped visibly as she finally gave her reply, "B-but we think he's somewhere in the Hokkaido region. That's why we need your help, your eminence," she finished belatedly in a near whisper, backing away as I became visibly more furious with each passing word.

I grinned evilly at the pure terror in her and the others' eyes as they watched me. They were so incredibly imbecilic. Didn't they know that they should never show their fear to a predator? The cloying scent of it was thick in the air. They had absolutely no clue what kind of horror they'd unleashed. Shinigami had finally returned!

TBC...

Reviews are happily received.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity Reborn

Chapter 2: A Good Meal and Some New Clothes

(Duo)

I looked into the mirror now that I was finally alone. I had been listening to the relentless drivel of several of the idiotic inbreeds until I had become utterly fed up with the endless and meaningless chatter and ripped one of their heads from their body viciously. I guess you could say, I was a little grouchy since I'd been woken up earlier than I'd planned. Id only agreed to come with them in the first place because I was curious as to who would dare to impersonate my beloved. I hadn't come here as their new friend. They needed to realize who was in charge now. And that would be me. After all, Shinigami bowed down to no one.

I gazed at my reflection in disgust. I appeared sickly and ugly. My hair was ragged and hung limply from my head, clinging to my thin skull with thousand year old dust on it. My lips were a purple-ish colour and chapped like you wouldn't believe. My eyes looked hollow and sad, sunken in, in their sockets like that of a corpse. My skin was a sallow colour and seemed almost transparent in its sick pallor. My clothes hung torn and covered in mold and dust. I was thinner than I remembered, so much so that I looked ill.

I could not stand to look at myself. How far had I fallen? The years had hit me hard. I turned as the door opened, ready to rip whoever the stupid inbreed was to shreds. I stopped dead as I laid eyes on a beautiful blond boy, wearing light green-coloured robes that trailed past his feet and onto the floor. He did not seem to notice that I was in the room as he laid freshly laundered towels and linen on the bed silently. There was a magenta tattoo on the back of his neck. A Seer?! I gasped. Seers were said to be extinct, long since out bred. The tattoo wound its way into the strands of blond hair at the nape of the boy's neck and well past his shoulders if I was not mistaken. I imagined that the birthmark actually wound its way over his shoulders and back all the way down his chest to his stomach and onto his thighs.

I'd once seen a portrait of a Seer when I was younger. Their markings were incredibly intricate and beautiful, covering most of their bodies as though they were tattooed there, but in reality, they'd been born with them. I hadn't seen a Seer since well before I slept and wondered idly if I had gone mad and was hallucinating. I watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I did not realize there were any Seers left," I spoke smoothly, my voice hanging in the air melodically. At least I had regained my old voice. He turned towards me, his pale blue-green eyes blinking, unseeing in the direction of my voice. There was a reddish purple symbol on his forehead depicting that he was indeed a Seer. There had not been a true Seer for over 120 years before I had slept eternally. Yet, here was a real live one, standing right in front of me.

"Hello, Duo," he replied softly with a lovely, gentle smile playing on his pink lips. I did not reprimand him for calling me by my first name nor did I plan to. A Seer was bound by an ancient magic. It was practically asking the devil to take your soul by killing one. They were allowed to do as they pleased and were known to have terrible tempers when they were offended, even in the slightest. They looked harmless, being mistaken for weak because of their blindness, but I knew better. I'd researched them years ago. Seers were known to develop a heightened sense of awareness to the objects around them. They could see on a molecular level, so to speak. Call it a kind of psychic eye, if you will. They were, none-the-less, not to be underestimated in any way.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner and you are quite correct in your assumption. Seers were believed to be extinct, so to speak. My mother, you see, came from a long bloodline that had once been the only existing bloodline of Seers. Although over time, it seemed to be bred out of our family, it seems that the gift was still carried through the generations. And though my mother, herself was not a Seer, she held the gift within her and so passed it on to me when she died giving birth to me. I may well be the very last of my race," he recited as if the information had been ingrained into him. I blinked in thought at the new information revealed to me and filed it away for another time.

"I see. It must be a difficult existence," I said in quiet understanding. He shrugged as he straightened the new bed linens and turned them down for me. I looked at the large bed for a moment and felt a slight shudder run through me. It looked almost identical to the four-poster oak bed my beloved and I had once shared. At once, tears began to blur my eyes as I saw blood-stained white satin and then the sallow face of my dead lover. My breath quivered as I forcefully fought the tears and impending sobs.

"Is something troubling you Duo? About Heero?" Quatre asked in an earnest almost whispering, wistful tone. I saw red. I had him pinned against the wall before I knew it, his feet dangling nearly two feet off of the ground. My fangs flashing and my eyes burning with remembered grief and rage. How dare he speak of my Heero?! Quatre gasped, but did not struggle. My vision came back to me and I realized what I had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to--" I began. I struggled for words as the possible consequences of my actions crashed through my mind.

"Not to worry. He was and still is very important to you. I don't blame you for your reactions. I would probably have done the same if I could have someone to evoke such emotions in me, but sadly it is not so," he replied in the same wistful tone, straightening his robes as though nothing had taken place. His eyes looked sadly at me and my sleeping heart actually ached for him.

Seers were also bound to live in solitude, never feeling the touch of another. They were unloved because of their strange and unknown powers, forbidden by prejudice and time to experience love, physically or emotionally on a deepened level as humans and even some vampires did. They could not read or see their own futures, only those of others and so they could never pursue love beyond that of those who were courageous enough to befriend them. They were bound to serve others and not to live for themselves. It was just not written for them in the stars. What a sad existence, indeed.

"That is indeed a sad fate. I am sorry," I apologized earnestly, shaking my head sadly at his melancholy eyes. He sighed.

"It is not your fault. Destiny is both cruel and wonderful. I pay solitude as a price for the gift that she has bestowed upon me. It is just the way things are. Do not fret or upset yourself over it. Now then, enough of this. I believe you need some new clothing and some good food, yes?" he questioned, suddenly perking up and changing the subject. I nodded slowly, forgetting that he could not see the gesture. It did not matter anyway for he led me from the room without another word. I didn't even think to ponder how he could lead me so easily. I just assumed it was the molecular vision.

"The black looks nice on you Duo," Quatre complimented in a matter of fact tone, his eyes set on me unblinkingly. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And how may I ask, would you know?" I inquired, amusedly. He grinned.

"I am channeling my powers through you and seeing through your eyes as you look into the mirror," he replied as though it were something he did everyday and I supposed it was. I was a little surprised, but got over it quickly. He smiled that same soft smile I'd been becoming accustomed to. I glanced at myself once more in the mirror. He was right. The sleek black of the leather suited my body perfectly. I liked the way the black contrasted to the white of my skin and I liked the tight restriction that the leather material provided. These clothes were new to me, but I liked them.

Many things had changed since the last time I'd been awake. It was going to take some getting used to. These interestingly, large beasts they called cars were completely unheard of until now. I had been woken in an era I could be lost in. At least the language was not nearly as complicated as some of the inventions I would be using. Quatre introduced me to some new things that I quite enjoyed like the shower, which I had used after some quiet coaxing. I'd been a little weary of the silver head that shot the heated water over my body. Quatre had to explain that there were things called water heaters that were in the bowels of the house and kept the water heated all of the time and that all I had to do was turn the knobs until I was comfortable with the temperature of the stream before using the shower. He also explained that there were new products that had been made to help with washing, things called shampoo and conditioner which gave my hair its old shine back. He also introduced me to a contraption that I would have died for in the past, the toothbrush. How had no one in my era come up with such a wonderful invention?

After I'd cleaned, primped and polished myself for a few hours and was satisfied with the results, Quatre took me into a kitchen somewhere in the depths of the large mansion. I made a mental map in my head and memorized the way that we came in order to get here, for reference later. Quatre got me some sweet fruits and rich blood-wine that was chilled to perfection before he led me to a dining area. I smiled as I ate my meal, sitting with him amicably at the large dining table with comfortable seats. I already felt better, more like my old self, except for the non-existent beating of my heart.

"Quatre," I beckoned from the room I sat in. He entered the room only mere moments after I'd called.

"Yes?" he answered softly, watching me with eyes that should not see.

"Let's go out somewhere," I suggested, my voice taking on an almost excited edge. I wanted to see the daylight once more and more of the new world around me. Quatre looked slightly confused.

"I don't know if Miss Relena would be pleased if we did. She wants to speak with you again and if you leave, she may think you're not coming back," he replied seriously, nibbling on a fingertip in thought. I nearly growled. Oh yes, that stupid, annoying woman. At least she was not as dense as some of her followers. She at least knew when to leave me be. I breathed in heavily.

"Fine. Lead the way and I'll speak with her," I agreed finally. Quatre nodded slightly and turned to lead the way out of the sitting room we'd been in.

I supposed that at least she'd be able to tell me where to find this new 'Heero Yuy' she'd spoken of before. Then, I could search for him. Once I found him though, he would pay dearly for his cruel and offensive impersonation of my beloved. Very dearly, indeed.

TBC...

Same old, same old, R&R please. Or I may not write anymore. I'm having fun with this fic so far, I think Heero and Duo will meet soon. It will be amusing to say the least. Anyway let me know if you would like me to continue. Also any suggestions are welcome. Thanx and much love!

HUGGLES

Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Eternity Reborn

Chapter 3: On The Other Side

(Vampire Hunters' Headquarters)

(Heero)

"Trowa, bring me the map," I ordered sharply over to the other room, waiting impatiently for the feline to obey. Trowa came in holding the rolled up map, his spotted leopard ears swiveling atop his messy hair. I pointed at the table as I looked through the many drawers of my desk. Trowa put it down and unrolled it, sighing to himself, his tail swishing behind him in slight irritation. I quickly looked over the map he'd set out, ignoring his unique appendages. Trowa stood next to me to look as well, our shoulders nearly brushing with the close proximity. That was when I felt something soft and furry slip under the back of my shirt.

"Trowa, control your tail before I break it off," I threatened calmly. Trowa chuckled and removed his tail dutifully, allowing it to curl around his waist almost like a fur-covered belt.

'Were-leopards! They were always trying to seduce people!' I ranted distractedly in my mind. Trowa was one of very few weres that still lived. Many of them were killed off in the 18th century. They were relatively common before that, living in forested areas in large prides and packs. They were hunted to become slaves to the rich dignitaries and the members of the royal families in several countries, but they began dying out as their numbers in the wild dwindled and most died in captivity, contracting human diseases. Most only had animal-like ears and tail as well as sharper incisors, nails, and a very keen sense of smell and sight.

I had found Trowa three years ago, wandering around in the dangerous streets of London, half-starving and filthy. I didn't know it then, but Trowa would become the biggest pain in my ass. Were-panthers usually stayed in prides with their whole family, but Trowa had been lost from his, so now he believed that I was his adoptive family. Were-panthers are very insecure, needing some sort of stability to keep them sane. Once they find someone to latch onto, they don't let go. For Trowa, that meant me.

It also didn't help that Trowa was fully matured now and trying to screw everything that walked. He was in search of a mate as most weres his age would be, but unlike most weres his age, Trowa was not with a family pride. Unfortunately, he hadn't found a suitable mate yet. He kept insisting that I would make a great mate, but I kept trying to explain to him that he was confusing friendship with love. He didn't get it.

"What are we looking for Heero?" Trowa's cool voice broke through my thoughts, thrusting me back into the present and the situation at hand.

"Oh, we're looking at the Saishi region. I have a feeling that that's where those vamps are holed up," I explained, gesturing to the area outlined on the map. Trowa nodded quietly in understanding, his eyes following my hands as I pointed to the different places on the maps surface.

"There!" I jabbed my finger into a spot on the paper. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. They were there.They had to be. We'd been trying to find them for months. They were more than likely responsible for the numerous break ins that had occurred at the Order's offices where important documents had been stolen and also for the many disappearances of young teens and other homeless people out on the streets in the night.

"Should we go and investigate?" Trowa asked, looking at me with bright, slitted emerald eyes, the pupils dilating and contracting with the possibility of a conflict.

"Not yet. I'm going to send Wufei in first. Where is he?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't come to see what we were doing. Trowa thought for a moment, nibbling his lip.

"In the library, I think. That's usually where he is," he answered after a second.

"All right. I'm going to go get him, can you make up a smaller version of that map?" I asked as I walked out the door. Trowa just nodded as he went to get the things he'd need to make the second map.

I walked down the spiraled staircase towards the huge library, which surprisingly had not had any attempted break ins. Sure enough, as I entered the library, I saw the Chameleon. Curled in a high-backed, Victorian style chair with a huge book in his lap, was Wufei. He looked up at me as I approached. He blinked first with his outer eyelids, then his inner eyelids, watching me with slitted onyx eyes.

Wufei was another commodity I'd come across during my years in Europe and Asia. I'd traveled through China shortly before I'd found Trowa in England and had found Wufei working as an imperial thief. I'd actually thought to turn him in to the palace guard when he had suddenly changed his appearance. I'd very nearly let him go in my shock. Luckily I hadn't, instead, offering to take him with me. He had accepted only because he felt it would be a more honorable profession than what he had currently been doing.

Wufei, being a Chameleon wasn't a whole lot different than a were, although he was a shape shifter. His only defining attributes were a heightened sense of smell, sight, and taste, an extraordinarily lizard-like tongue, and double-lidded, slitted eyes. He was fairly unique to say the least.

"I have a favor to ask of you, my friend," I spoke quietly to the ebony-haired man before me. He nodded, closing the heavy volume he'd been reading and waiting for me to continue.

"I need you to go into the Saishi region and do some reconnaissance on the vampires there," I explained, gesturing slightly with my hands as I spoke. He nodded again, accepting the job. Wufei rarely ever spoke, usually just settling for nods and hand gestures. He was very loyal and believed strongly in justice, but I think he was embarrassed to speak, afraid someone would notice his long, forked tongue. He wasn't ashamed of himself, or I was almost certain he wasn't; he just didn't want to scare away friends or possible mates for that matter. Wufei's ancestry was confusing and pretty much unknown. His family had been wiped out almost entirely. His type were similar to reptiles. He was a very interesting and mysterious individual, but I trusted him entirely. He would get the job done and probably better than it needed to be.

"Trowa is making you a map now, so prepare yourself and meet him in the foyer in half an hour. You'll leave right away after that," I said, looking to him for some sign of understanding. He nodded once more and then disappeared out the door, no more than a wisp of air.

I walked back up to my room. I sighed and looked out the window wistfully. I rested my forehead and fingertips against the cool glass, gazing out into the streets below. Trowa and Wufei weren't the only ones wishing for a mate. I had been hoping to find someone to share my life with, but so far I hadn't found anyone suitable. How did you explain to someone that your career was basically to kill off the demons of the world and rid the universe of bloodsucking fiends?

I didn't really have time to look either. I was lonely and I had a feeling I would be for a long time to come. I had a hard enough time warming up to people. How was I supposed to find a nice, respectable person that I was attracted to, would accept my lifestyle, not question my absences, and be able to take my personality? Not to mention, they would have to be able to even have the chance to spend any length of time with me, which just never seemed possible with my life.

Wufei returned after only two days of recon. He came straight to my room, bypassing Trowa. He barged in without so much as an apology for his rudeness, which just wasn't like him. I knew something had gone awry immediately.

"Heero, there is a new vampire there. He is not like the rest. He can enter the sun. He is so frightening. He is stronger than any I've ever seen. Something important is going on there. I could not decipher what, but they also have acquired a seer. This is big Heero, bigger than we anticipated," he spoke in a rapid hissing whisper. My eyes widened. A Seer? A vampire who can enter the sun? What were they planning?

Suddenly, there was a loud ruckus down in the main hall. I glanced at Wufei. He blinked and shrugged, not knowing any more than I did. We ran down the steps two at a time. As I entered the hall, I saw the most beautiful and dangerous creature I'd ever laid eyes on. He looked at me in shock, his expression almost comical as his jaw dropped.

"H-Heero?" he asked incredulously, his voice high with disbelief. He looked as if he might cry. He had long, chestnut-coloured hair, falling nearly to the backs of his calves and dark blue-violet eyes that shone with unshed tears as he looked at me as well as an extremely pale, blemish-free complexion. He was breath-takingly beautiful.

"Heero!" Trowa yelled, trying desperately to gain my attention. I blinked and shook my head, breaking myself from my thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? And how did you find this place?" I interrogated harshly as I grabbed a crossbow from the wall. Weaponry was hung all about the mansion, just in case of something like that. His eyes narrowed in challenge.

"It's a shame that you don't remember me. You really are just like him. You look like him and act like him. You even smell like him. I bet you'd taste like him too. Why don't you let me find out?" his eyes were so alluring as he spoke, licking his lips hungrily. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking towards him, dropping the crossbow to the floor.

"That's it. Come to me," he beckoned softly, his voice serving to only draw me closer. I obeyed and walked towards his open arms. Trowa and the others screamed at me to 'stop', to 'snap out of it,' but I couldn't break the spell he'd casted over me. I paid them no heed.

As I reached the vampire, he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into his chest tightly. He pulled me in close and kissed me, causing me to bend my knees in order to reach his lips as I stood taller than him. My eyes closed of their own accord. I felt a slight twinge of pain as he bit my lip and a trickle of blood spilled from the corner of my mouth, but I let him do it. What was I doing? He was a vampire. I couldn't help it though. It felt so right, so familiar. He pulled back too soon, but I gasped for air anyway. I gazed down at him. His eyes glowed slightly in...happiness?

"Duo..." it slipped from my lips before I knew I'd spoken. He smiled beautifully and then he screamed. I looked down at him in shock and confusion. Wufei had crept up behind him and stabbed him through the back with his silvery katana. The sword protruded from the front of his torso as well. I could see a single drop of blood fall to the floor from the sword's tip and before it even reached the floor, this vampire had Wufei two feet above the ground, held up against the wall by his neck. Wufei struggled for breath, katana slipping from his hand. Trowa ran to aid the Chameleon, throwing holy water on the vampire, whom only blinked and then laughed.

"Are you serious? Holy water? You've got to be joking. That actually hurts those inbreeds?" he looked amused, like he knew some kind of joke that was at our expense. Trowa seemed utterly confused, dumbfounded really. The vampire squeezed Wufei's neck, making him gasp for breath and struggle for freedom.

"Duo!" I exclaimed, hoping to catch his interest again. Why did I keep saying that name? The vampire locked eyes with me. 'It's his name,' I thought in realization. How did I know it? He dropped Wufei, who scrambled backwards to the wall,out of the vampire's reach.

"I'm sorry, Heero," he whispered in earnest apology before he took off out the door.

TBC...

Author's note: Wufei is a chameleon type creature. The eyes and tongue thing have to do with lizards and reptiles. He's kind of like Mystique from X-men, except not blue and naked all the time. Anyway, review please and I'll post more as soon as I can, I promise.

huggles

Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Eternity Reborn

Chapter 4: Truth is Cruel

(Vampire Mansion)

(Quatre)

The agonized screams and wails sounding from Duo's room did not cease until long into the night at which time I finally was able to enter the large chamber that now belonged to the distraught vampire lord.

"Duo?" I called out gently, not wanting to startle him to badly. I heard a slight shifting upon the bed accompanied by a small whimper. He'd been screaming in rage and utter upset, most likely sobbing as well for hours. I'd known that this would happen. I'd even went so far as to advise against his following of the lizard. He had not been able to control his need to see, to know. I hadn't wanted to tell Duo that Heero would most likely try to kill him every time they met. That Heero was not the same Heero he

beautiful and sought-after, but it has poisonous barbs. They are sharp and sting when they bite into your flesh, but the wounds do heal, even if they leave scars. Perhaps, everything will work out for you." I said quietly, trying to explain. He snorted again indignantly. I just continued to pet his long hair, there was not much else I could do to comfort him.

"Do you know a vampire's heart does not beat? We don't need oxygen to sustain us, why would there be a need for it to beat? Even if we choose to breathe, the heart does not beat. Many vampires do not ever feel their heartbeats ever again once they are changed," he spoke randomly and he reached for my hand and placed it over the left side of his chest above where his heart should rest. I felt the thumping and warmth of a heartbeat steadily under my hand. I looked at him with unseeing eyes as I listened and felt his heart beating through the flesh and bone. "This is what he does to me Quatre. He makes my heart beat," he explained softly. I nodded silently. There was a tap on the door.

"What is it?" he called out, forcing calm into his voice. Relena entered the room.

"Your grace," Duo sighed and nodded. "I was wondering when it would be a good time to make our attack on the city," she elaborated, finally revealing her real reasoning for waking Duo. He seemed confused as her words sunk in.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" he questioned. I hoped to god that Duo would refuse this insane plan to make the world human-free.

"The plan, my lord. We are going to kill all the humans and make them into creatures of the darkness like us. With your help, we will be able to enter the sunlight and we won't need the humans' blood as much anymore," she said excitedly. Duo's eyes widened to saucers as realization of what she was planning hit him. It was ludicrous of course. Vampires needed the human race to live, at least the 'inbreed' as Duo called them, did.

"You are delusional, all of you are delusional. I refuse to make you into what I am, not that I'd actually be able to if I tried. And what do you think will happen if you kill all the humans anyways? You will starve, you idiot! Do you honestly believe that you are above humans? Yes we are stronger, faster, more graceful, perfect, but without them we will all die off. If you kill all the humans, you are no better than them. You only create more corruption and you throw out the balance of the world. You are no higher than them. What makes you think that you have more of a right to live than them? You are lower even than them. You feed off their vitality, living in condemnation, scurrying around in the sewers and darkness like rats! And you believe you deserve life before them? Are you jealous of their fortune? They may see the sun, feel it on their skin. Their hearts beat, they feel the warmth that another body next to them brings. What do you feel? Nothing! I feel what these humans, mortals feel. I feel, see the sun above me. My heart beats in my chest even as we speak. My tongue speaks words of poetry and love. I know what this love feels like. I know the feel of another's body pressed to my own, locked in passion, in love. You know nothing of these. So if you wish to kill humans, why do you not wish to kill me in your selfish jealousy? I am practically one of them and I am in love with their nature. Would you now take the chance to go against my wishes to try and destroy this corrupted harmony as it is? Would you go so far as to- to kill me? Do you believe you could? You are too young my dear, frightened creature. You know nothing of the words I speak and now you cry me tears of crimson in your ignorance because I have opened your tightly shut eyes to the reality that is present. There is no future for us. We are unchanging. The world moves on, moves forward and we are left behind in its dust. It is the way it is. Destiny has forgotten us. To her, we are dead. We must make our own destiny and that means learning from mistakes that idiots before us have made. Do you wish to be one of those idiots?" He finished, breathing heavily and gulping in fresh air after his tirade.

Relena stood in shock with scarlet tears trekking silently down her own pale cheeks. She had come here in an excited fit of ignorant happiness and she would now leave with the knowledge of one many years in lead of her. She had thought herself brilliant and in this one's presence had been outshone by his own glorious brilliance. How could anyone compare to such a magnificent creature as this?

"Leave me now!" Duo exclaimed suddenly, his voice heightened with anger. Relena jumped as if his words had burned her and she scurried from the room in utter fear. I stayed on the side of the bed where I had perched myself, wondering if he had been referring to the both us. I assumed that that was not the case when Duo did not repeat himself.

"Quatre, stay with me this evening. Share your heat with me. I am cold and I am barely able to keep my eyes from closing. Come, lay with me. I would not harm you," he said, slipping to his old speech. I did as he asked. I laid out next to him and curled into his cool embrace, allowing him to feed off my warmth, finding that I soon fell asleep in the comfort of him. I thought that this must be what a lover's embrace would feel like. I had never been able to share in such an embrace before. Too many were frightened of me, of a temper I did not possess, but not this one. He treated me as normal. I smiled in my half-sleeping state. A friend at last, to treat me as I am not as what I stand for.

(Vampire hunter HQ)

(Heero)

I threw the gigantic, dusty book onto the huge oak table in the middle of the library. Trowa sat across from where I stood, his tail swishing below the chair, his chin resting on his hand and his ears twitching in annoyance. He looked bored.

"What kind of vampire can walk in the light without being scalded by the sun's rays, laugh in the face of holy water and live through the silver of Wufei's blade?" I questioned my two companions rhetorically. Trowa shrugged and Wufei watched me for a moment.

"An old one. A very old one." Wufei spoke from the chair he'd been curled in for hours. He hadn't needed to answer, the question being rhetorical, but that was Wufei for you.

"Right. He must be at least three centuries old, but I can't find him anywhere." I said as Trowa flipped idly through the leather-bound book I'd just thrown onto the table, stifling a yawn behind his unoccupied hand.

"There!" he exclaimed suddenly, perking up. I looked at the centerfold. There he was. The beautiful creature I'd seen and kissed just three days earlier was splayed across the pages. I reached up and brushed my fingertips across my lips in memory of the feel of his cool lips pressed onto mine. Wufei came over to look as well, standing behind me and glancing over my shoulder.

"That's him alright. Shinigami? What does that mean?" Trowa inquired curiously. I shrugged, unsure of the answer. I'd never heard of him before. He was before my time.

"The god of death," Wufei elaborated solemnly. I read on silently as Trowa read out loud.

"'Shinigami, the legend. He has not been seen in nearly two centuries, many believed him to be the king of the damned, never having named a queen. He was notorious for seducing his victims before draining them of their life's blood up until the end of the eighteenth century in which the infamous killer seemed to vanish. It was said that he fell in love with his enemy, the only son of Akito Yuy, and the only heir to the Yuy Clan as of the time, Heero Yuy. Akito Yuy also had two daughters. Shinigami's real name was never known. He went into hiding after his lover's death by the other members of the clan, which Shinigami killed in revenge for the murder of his love. Heero Yuy was never changed into a vampire and was hidden away from everyone until his death as Shinigami's captive. It is not known if Heero Yuy ever was truly in love with his vampiric counterpart. Shinigami also has no known weaknesses at the time of this writing.' Wow," Trowa breathed out as he finished reading. Both Trowa and Wufei looked at me. I licked dry lips. My father's name was also Akito and I'd had two sisters which had been killed in the same tragedy as my parents. How could that be possible?

"Reincarnation," Wufei stated without provocation. He seemed entirely too interested in the situation. I looked at him with wide eyes. Was this to be my destiny as well? Was I to be killed as my earlier self had been? I wouldn't allow it. I'd have to kill Duo before he killed me. I left the room soon after and stayed in my room for many hours before I fell asleep fitfully.

(Trowa)

Why was it that everyone was to be happy, all except for me? Heero had just found out that he had a mate, even if they weren't really together yet. I'd seen the way Heero had been drawn to him. It wouldn't be long before he was taken away from us. Wufei would soon find someone to love as well and I would be left alone once again. I looked out the rain-streaked window at the dark, drenched streets outside. This weather suited my mood quite well. Why had I been left alone? What had I done to deserve this loneliness? I pondered these depressing thoughts long after sleep had taken me and into the next week as well.

(Heero)

I woke up with a start. I'd been dreaming again. It seemed so real, so vivid, like a memory. He'd been above me, inside me. I'd felt him. There was no way it was true. I'd never give up control, never in the way I had in that dream. It just wasn't me. Maybe it was my former self, but it wasn't me. God, but the dream had been so real. I was covered in sweat. I threw off the sheets and padded out onto the balcony. What was happening to me? My heart beat madly in my chest and my body felt hot. I could barely control my breathing and I wanted him. I wanted him so badly that it was painful. I ran a shaky hand through sleep-tousled locks. I wanted to feel him, touch him. God, how was he doing this to me?

TBC...

Hehehe, cliffy. If you want more, review madly and I might consider it. The next chapter I think Wufel will meet his love wink, wink. Anyway, just review please.

Love, Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Eternity Reborn

Chapter 5: First Sight

(Duo)

I woke somewhat early the morning after I had lectured Relena. Quatre was already gone when I awoke. I didn't really blame him though. I wouldn't want to sleep with me either. I'm a monster after all. I probably made him uncomfortable, asking him to sleep with me in the first place. I can be so selfish sometimes. I'm always so busy moping about Heero-- Oh my gods! What have I done?! I'm such an idiot! I've probably ruined any chance of ever having the Heero of the present.

I thought for a long while how I could possibly get back on a side he might actually consider tolerable before I decided that I'd send a messenger to apologize to Heero and to invite him for an evening supper tomorrow night. I looked to the window. The sun was shining brightly, so sending one of the vamps was out of the question, although it would be quite amusing to watch the little half-breeds writhe in agony in the bright light. I nearly laughed at the thought. I really am quite morbid and destructive sometimes. I thought again. Quatre! Yes, he would be perfect for the job. He looked so innocent; surely he'd be able to convince Heero to come to dinner. With that in mind, I sent for him.

I was braiding my long hair when Quatre entered the room. I looked at him sincerely, making my large amethyst eyes watery purposely, knowing that he would see.

"Duo, what is it you are planning?" he asked hesitantly, twisting his hands nervously in the front of his robes.

"What makes you think I've planned something?" I countered sweetly, refusing to give anything away just yet.

"I have a terrible feeling of foreboding. You are most certainly planning something," he explained in a matter of fact voice. I sighed. I was caught of course. Nothing ever got passed the Seer. Damn his psychic powers.

"Okay, okay. It's like this, you see, I want to apologize to Heero and invite him for dinner here, but I'm afraid he won't come if I go to ask him myself after all the havoc I caused him, so I was thinking that... Well, y'know, you could maybe go there instead and invite him. He can even bring escorts if he would like to," I spoke quickly, getting the words out as fast as possible so that he might not catch my cowardice, explaining my plan to Quatre. He smiled at me and nodded in understanding. I let out a heavy sigh of relief as he nodded his acknowledgment.

"Alright Duo, but just this once," he agreed with a small smile. I smiled brightly and threw my arms around him. I think I even kissed him on the cheek in my happiness. He just laughed, feeding off my obvious excitement.

Quatre left for the Hunters' headquarters soon after our little chat. I was so anxious for his return, I couldn't stop fidgeting. Finally, I laid down and fell asleep. I was plagued with dreams of making love to Heero in my past life. It was blissful, but I was left with a feeling of unsatisfied hunger for him. I longed for the feel of him writhing beneath me, calling out my name and I longed to taste him once again, the sweet essence of his blood, his being.

(Vampire hunter HQ)

(Trowa)

The incessant ringing of the doorbell brought me out of the fitful sleep I'd fallen into on one of the over-stuffed couches in the den. I trudged to the large wooden door with a deep scowl on my face. Whoever this visitor was, was about to meet the wrong side of Trowa Barton. I wrenched the door open a little too violently to look polite to the visitor, whom jumped back quickly. I looked up at him ready to tell him what a rude cur he was when my jaw dropped. Instead of yelling, I knew I had begun to stare. He was breathtaking.

His eyes were the most beautiful aquamarine colour that I'd never seen before. He was wearing long robes, tailored to fit snugly to his body and still, they left so much to the imagination. I could barely remember that he was a visitor and I had to greet him properly. He was bowing. I could now see the red-pink tattoo trailing down his back and into his hair. A Seer?

"Welcome. What business have you here?" I asked him, my tongue finally choosing to move, although still somewhat lamely. He looked taken aback as I found my voice and spoke smoothly to him. He looked at me, though it seemed he could not actually see me. I felt like I should wave my hand in front of him just to see if he actually could.

"I come with a message for Heero-sama, from Lord Shinigami," he stated in a slow, melodic voice. Gods, he was gorgeous. I almost didn't realize what he had said. I was still mesmerized by the amazing eyes and soft-looking features the boy had.

"Heero is in the library at this time. Follow me right this way," my tone seemed business like even though I felt jittery inside my abdomen,so much so that it actually took several seconds before I realized that I was asking a blind Seer to follow me. He seemed like he could see just fine, but that was foolish, all Seers were blind. I turned to tell him to hang on to my tail and nearly banged into him. He had been following me already.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, unsure of why we'd stopped moving so abruptly.

"It's just... How can you be, you know, following me? You're blind, aren't you?" I asked, forgetting my manners completely, my curiosity getting the better of me as per usual. He smiled a simple, little smile.

"I can see through your eyes as you see," he explained quietly, his slight voice echoing in the stillness of the hall.

"Oh," I trailed off, not knowing how else to answer such a strange proclamation. It was too odd to think that he was using my eyes to see where we were going.

"Does it frighten you?" he inquired in wonder. I peered back at him, nibbling my lip in thought. He was not looking at me. He almost appeared ashamed of himself. I wondered what someone so beautiful would have to be ashamed of.

"Not really. I don't really mind. It's just a little startling to know that I have someone else using my eyes," I replied as I smiled at him. It was only a small smile, but it was enough to perk him up. I continued down the hall to another long spiraling staircase leading down into the immaculate library. He just followed in silence.

As I entered, Heero looked up. It seemed he had not been expecting to be disturbed. He seemed to look weathered, as if he hadn't slept well or maybe not even at all last night. I watched him for a brief moment before he started to speak.

"Trowa, what is it? I'm busy," he sounded weary, his voice scratchy with disuse. I nodded towards the Seer. Obviously Heero wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"This is... umm," I couldn't believe I hadn't asked for his name. How rude of me? I'd been too busy staring at him to even care what his name might be. I mentally smacked myself several times in succession. Great. He probably thought that I was a heathen now, not even asking his damn name. I assumed that I'd now lost any chance I'd had of becoming anything to him, even just a friend whoever he was.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, last son and Seer of the Winner clan. I come bearing a message for you from Shinigami-sama," the Seer, Quatre answered for me. He smiled at me knowingly. I didn't think Seers could read your thoughts, but I supposed if they could see through your eyes, they could poke around in your mind too. Heero looked taken aback and somewhat upset at Quatre's words. He clearly hadn't been expecting that kind of news.

"What is it he wants?" Heero questioned in an irritated tone. He apparently wasn't over his little rendezvous with Shinigami yet.

"He cordially invites you to a light dinner party to be held at his estate tomorrow evening. He apologizes for his terribly rude behavior the last time you met and humbly asks that you attend. He also said you may bring a party with you if it will make you more comfortable," Quatre relayed his message dutifully, his words sounding like poetry with the amount of etiquette he spoke them. I perked up. A dinner party? That meant I would have another chance to win Quatre over.

Heero looked torn. He seemed to be contemplating his answer, to refuse or accept. I took his pause as a chance to see if this beauty would be attending the party as well.

"Excuse me, Quatre, I was wondering if you would be attending this dinner as well?" I asked softly. He smiled charmingly.

"Of course. Duo is, after all, a great friend of mine," he answered politely. I gazed at him in confusion. Duo?

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant Shinigami-sama," he corrected apologetically, a light blush colouring his pale cheeks. So Shinigami had a name. Heero chose to speak.

"You may inform him that I refuse. I have a feeling that our tastes in cuisine differ immensely," Heero said arrogantly. He seemed to be angry for some reason, frustrated over something I didn't quite comprehend.

"As you wish. In that case Shinigami-sama sends you his regards and his apologies, for you took him by surprise the other day and he hopes you will not bear a grudge against him in the future," Quatre spoke reverently before bowing and turning on his heal to leave. I stopped him, not wanting to lose my grasp on him just yet.

"Wait!" it was out of my mouth before I knew exactly what I planned to do with it. I glanced from Quatre to Heero and back again, pleading with my comrade silently.

"You must be exhausted. Do stay the night. We have plenty of rooms here. It is the least we could do in order to repay you for your long trip to give us that message," I offered, looking at Heero, meeting his eyes and begging with my own emerald ones. Heero watched me for a few moments and sighed heavily before nodding his reluctant approval. I smiled and so did Quatre.

(Quatre)

I could not sleep on the night I spent in the confines of the Yuy Slayers' headquarters and I could not stop thinking about Trowa Barton, the young man, were-leopard, who had answered the door earlier in the day. I wandered through the halls silently, pondering the feelings had begun to arise within me. I was completely unprepared and bewildered by the fluttering within my stomach and the quickening of my heartbeat.

I finally stopped, having come to the staircase leading down to the library I'd spoken to Heero and Trowa in earlier. I thought for a moment before deciding to go down the steps, my feet making hardly more than a whisper on the polished wooden stairs.

I already knew Heero was in the room before he said anything. He had been dozing while reading. I could tell from the sound of his soft, unhindered breathing. It picked up as he awakened to my presence.

"Mr. Winner, what is it you're looking for at this late hour?" his voice was somewhat cold and commanding, but it held a deep confusion and despair. I looked in the direction I gaged him to be in, following the feel of his presence.

"I could not sleep, and it seems neither can you. Something's troubling you, yes?" I inquired lightly, not wanting to anger him. I already knew that the answer was yes, whether or not he chose to tell me the truth was another matter entirely.

"Actually, yes it is. Duo, he is your friend you said. How can you be friends with a monster like that?" he asked although he most definitely did not believe Duo to be a monster as he had said. I smiled slightly, knowing that he was trying to convince himself of his own words.

"You misunderstand Duo. He hates the vampires he lives with. Duo drinks no blood of any kind that I've seen, well except for the vampires he's killed and the blood-wine that the vampires serve," I explained, defending the lord who had become my friend. Heero gasped disbelievingly.

"He eats his own kind? What kind of creature eats its own kind, but apologizes in complete sincerity?" he sounded disgusted. I nearly giggled. If Duo had heard Heero say that he and the vampires were related, he would have had a coronary.

"You are mistaken Heero, those vampires are nothing more than cheap knock-offs of the real creature that is Duo. He is both alive and dead, his heart beats, but his body does not age. He eats food, he dreams, he feels, he loves, and he grieves. He has no blood lust. He never kills humans and he actually walks in the daylight, appreciating the scenery of the universe. But his heart is broken. He grieves for a love that he lost ever so long ago, a love that was wrongfully stolen from him due to jealousy. The love of another slayer not unlike yourself, actually one of exact description to yourself. Only, I believe your attitudes are different. You seem so set on killing him now, but I think he would just let you if you tried. He loves you even if you have no recollection of who he is or what you had in a past life together. His heart does not care that you are actually a different Heero Yuy than the one he fell in love with centuries ago. Do you feel no compassion for a creature so close to human and in so much pain?" I asked softly, wondering at my own passionate words. I hadn't realized that I felt so strongly about the matter.

"I dream of him, although they feel more like faded memories, as if I was there once," he told me instead of answering my question. I wondered about the dreams he spoke of. Memories?

"What kind of dreams?" I asked innocently. He blushed and coughed conspicuously. I understood, it was those kind of dreams. I smiled knowingly at Heero. If only Duo knew the effect he had on the slayer.

"I want to be close to him, everything in my heart and soul tells me I should go to him and I have no idea why. My mind tells me he's a threat and I should eliminate him immediately, but my heart keeps holding me back. I am confused and so torn between what I should do and what I want to do. I want so badly to be near him, but not like I am in my dreams. I want to possess him. Is that so strange? What is happening to me? I've never felt so strongly about anything in my entire life," his voice is a near desperate whisper, easily avoiding the real question I'd asked. I smiled softly. So Heero Yuy of this century wants to possess, not be possessed. Interesting. How was Duo going to take this?

"You really have no idea?" I questioned gently and at Heero's bewildered nod continued, "You may not remember Duo, but I assume your heart does. You love him because your heart has never forgotten him and over the years you've been reincarnated, you've been searching for him, even if you, yourself didn't realize it. At least that's my theory," I explained, folding my hands on my lap and watching him expectantly. He sighed in defeat as if he had already known what the answer was going to be before it had left my lips. Then he glanced at me, his eyes warming.

"Trowa likes you, you know," he stated lowly, the twitch of a smile playing on his lips. I stared at him in confusion. Well, I suppose that's difficult imagine, seeing as I really can't look at anything, or at least not in the sense of actually seeing it. I can use other peoples' eyes when I want to, but when I don't, it's kind of hard to explain how I see. It's almost like I can see peoples' inner structures, like their molecular make-up or something along those lines, plus I have intense hearing, I can actually hear peoples' heartbeats normally.

Shortly after Heero's confession and his admission of Trowa's liking me, I said a polite goodnight before we both retired to our rooms. I had much to think about and I assumed he did as well. What had Heero meant when he'd said that Trowa liked me?

TBC...

Hope you liked it.

Anyways, send me more big fat reviews and thanks to all my faithful fans for the ones you've already posted, feel free to post again too. Ja ne!

XXOO

Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Eternity Reborn

Chapter 6: The Mind's Eyes

(Quatre)

When I woke up in the morning, having spent the night in the Slayers' Headquarters, I felt a little depressed for some odd reason at the fact that I would be leaving in a short time. I'd be returning back to Duo and my imminent life of solitude. I still couldn't comprehend exactly what Heero had meant about Trowa's interest in me. What did that mean, being interested in someone, liking them? I thought that perhaps Duo would be able to better explain it to me. He did seem to be more experienced in that area, after all. I was already on my way out, intent on sneaking away without the occupants of the mansion waking up. My plan was foiled when I was held back by the sound of Trowa's voice. I sighed briefly as he spoke, unsure of how to feel about the young were-leopard yet.

"Quatre? You're leaving already?" he asked, voice filled with confusion and a tinge of regret. It seemed like he was unsure if he should even be regretting my leaving. I found I couldn't keep a tiny smile from creeping onto my lips.

"Yes, well, I have to be getting back to Duo. I've been away for too long already. I'm almost certain he'll be pulling his hair out frantically and throwing things by now. He's not the patient type, you see," I tried to explain humorously, grinning as the all too possible image of Duo doing just what I'd described popped into my mind. I was sure that he'd be overcome with panic and anxiety awaiting Heero's answer.

It really was too bad that the answer Duo was so hoping for, was not the one he would be getting. Heero was so confused about the emotions that were warring with his instincts. I'd felt the opposing urges fighting within Heero the night before after I'd delivered Duo's invitation. His heart was entirely too eager to meet up with its old mate, more so even that Heero himself was ready to accept. Duo would just have to wait until he was ready to let his heart call the shots.

"Why go back at all?" Trowa wondered quietly, breaking me from my train of thought.

"What do you mean?" I questioned incredulously in reply. Not go back? That was a completely preposterous notion.

"Well, why go back to that? You don't have to return to him. Nothing's binding you to that monster. He has no control over you here, so why not stay here and be free?" he elaborated as if it was the most obvious conclusion, his voice giving away some enthusiasm at his plan. I felt an uncontrollable and sudden surge of resentment. How dare he assume that I was being held against my will? As if anyone, even vampires, would be idiotic enough to try and hold a Seer captive. As if Duo would be so cruel to the one he has labeled 'friend'. I was so furious.

"Duo is not a monster," I replied curtly with no room for argument, certain that my eyes were flashing with anger. Duo was my friend, he'd said so himself; he was my only one in fact. I tried hard to portray my displeasure, hoping that my face was showing a nasty scowl. I assumed that it'd worked as I sensed Trowa's rounded, speckled ears lower, flattening against his awkwardly styled hair in shame.

Abruptly, I was struck with wave upon wave of sheer ecstasy followed by an unsteady flow of frantic panic and frustration as another of Heero's 'dreams' crashed through my sensitive psyche. It had happened several times during the night as well, so I was becoming quite accustomed to it by then. I could feel my face heating with an obvious blush as my mind's eye was assaulted with explicit imagery of Heero and Duo's times together in the past. The passionate scenes were followed by the swift, stomping footfalls across the floor above us and down the enormous, wooden staircase. Heero was awake.

Speaking of the devil; he'd just arrived in the room where Trowa and I had been lingering. The aura of utter fury that surrounded him nearly pushed me physically out of his way. I stepped back slightly, instinctively, like one might dodge a raging bull.

"Good morning Heero," I greeted far too pleasantly, knowing full well the foul mood that he'd put himself in. I grinned warmly in his direction, thoroughly enjoying his uncomfortable state. I could hear him snort derisively and I could feel his frigid glare burning into me.

He stalked purposefully from the room and directly into another. There was an immediate clatter heard as Heero vented his frustrations destructively. I sensed Trowa jump not expecting the loud noise, having absolutely no idea what Heero's problem was this early in the morning. I snickered to myself, having already established the exact reason for the childish behavior. Trowa and I were treated to Heero's colourful string of curses and more thumping sounds before he finally returned to the room.

"You tell Shinigami that I'll be there, with a party in tow, so he'll need to set several plates with 'real' food for us. There are no promises; we will see where this leads us. Trowa, stop making eyes at the Seer and follow me. Goodbye now Mr. Winner," he rants swiftly, his words coming out rushed and breathless as he tried to tug Trowa away unsuccessfully. I laughed inwardly at his emphasis on the word 'real'. Wouldn't he be shocked to see Duo eating with fork and knife, just the same as himself? He had most definitely never met a vampire of Duo's caliber before. He would be shocked indeed.

"Goodbye and thank you for your hospitality," I spoke politely bending in a grateful bow. Trowa gasped in disbelief as I reached for the knob and opened the humongous door without fumbling. I assumed he still couldn't comprehend that even though I appeared blind, I could 'see'. The warmth of the morning sun shone on my face as I stepped gracefully out of the house, shutting the door behind myself before heading on my way back to my own home. Traffic passed next to me sluggishly and I meandered leisurely. Duo could wait just a little longer. The anticipation wouldn't kill him, at least I hoped it wouldn't.

I'd barely just come through the door to the mansion I called home when I was very nearly bowled over by an overly exuberant Duo as he pounced on top of me, a barrage of questions on his tongue.

"Are you okay? Where were you? What did Heero say? Did they do anything to you?" he interrogated rapidly, his voice on the verge of panicked. It did warm me though, knowing that he had been concerned about me. A perk of the friendship, I supposed.

"Well, they did ravish me brutally in revenge for the destruction you caused at the their headquarters, even taking turns until I begged desperately for mercy," I recounted with a completely blank expression and perfectly serious tone. Duo nearly fainted as the words were processed in his mind. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"They what!?" he yelled incredulously, voice shaking a little in barely contained horror. I couldn't contain my grin any longer; it seemed kind of cruel to play such a trick on him, but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm kidding Duo. I am perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern. I just spent the night on their hospitality. I was exhausted after I reached their headquarters. You know, not all of us are gifted with the stamina of a three thousand year old vampire," I quipped, grinning widely. I was putting off the news that he so desperately wanted to hear for just a few extra moments, basking in his excitement. He appeared so relieved that I was fine, but anxiety was still mirrored in his aura.

"And his answer? Will he attend?" his voice was shallow with worry as he finally asked the question I knew he would. I could imagine see him praying, pleading with any and every deity he could conjure in his mind that the answer to his inquiry would be 'yes'. I couldn't help, but smile.

"After much deliberation and some 'gentle' coaxing from his nightly visions, he's agreed to come, with an entourage, of course," I answered with a wink, delivering the message he'd been begging to hear. Duo deflated considerably in relief before refilling with excitement instead. He let free a stress-filled breath that he'd probably been holding since I'd walked out the door the day before, then he was hugging me unexpectedly.

"Thank you so much Quatre! You're wonderful, the best friend a man could have," he exclaimed loudly as he kissed each of my cheeks happily and bounced about animatedly, arms still around me. I slowly raised my own limbs to embrace him. I'd never done that before, hugged someone. No one had ever been brave enough to touch me before, not even my own family for the most part.

Duo seemed all too human when he was like that, as if he weren't a three thousand year old immortal being of darkness. He exuded beauty, life, and 'humanity'. I was envious that Heero would get to spend the rest of his life with such an amazing creature as Duo Maxwell.

(MEANWHILE... At the Slayers' Headquarters)

(Heero)

The dreams had to stop. I could have sworn I was going insane, his amethyst eyes reflected on the backs of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes even for just a moment. I couldn't get his moans out of my head; whispers, caresses, screams of ecstasy echoing in my mind repeatedly. I couldn't concentrate on anything. What the hell was happening to me?

I was once calm and collected, but now I couldn't seem to get him out of my thoughts, my mind refusing to allow me any peace. I should have killed the blasted vampire when I'd had the chance. He was doing something to me, mesmerizing me, like he was in the back of my consciousness, hypnotizing and tempting me with whispered incentives. I needed to focus on my work, preparations for the inevitably approaching war between humanity and the undead. We would be enemies anyway, hell we were enemies already, so there was no chance for anything to happen between him and I.

Besides, what did I think I was going to accomplish by being with him? What could I possibly do? Should I just sleep with him to keep the dreams at bay? Would that even work? If it came down to it, could I bring myself to sleep with him, the enemy? Would I be able to live with myself, knowing that I had let a vampire use me?

Or was I using him, using his seemingly sincere admission of love for me? I didn't understand that either. I didn't even want to think about it. How could he possibly love me? Did he even know me? How could he? He didn't know the hardships I'd been through. He didn't know my fears, my pain, or my dreams. He knew absolutely nothing about the rage, the torments, the nightmares that I had to hide myself from, locking myself away within my own mind.

He knew a body like mine, a face like mine, a familiar frame and appearance, but nothing more. Did he know about the tiny spot on my neck that made goosebumps spread oven my skin like wildfire? Was that something that the other Heero and I shared as well? He couldn't possibly know. We couldn't possibly be that similar, the Heero of two thousand years ago and I. History wouldn't repeat itself so completely, would it?

Was he even who he said he was? Would a Seer lie to me on his behalf? I'd read that book about Shinigami over and over, dozens of times and I still had no answers to any of my many questions. He'd been so cruel, killing with no remorse, destroying lives while laughing. Had he really locked my former self away in a tower somewhere to rot? Give me a break. Was my former self really that much of a pussy? As if I would have let some little prince of vampires lock me up to be his love slave. Maybe my former self had caved to his whims, letting Shinigami fuck him whenever the twisted vampire wanted, but I was not the Heero of the past. I was not the same coward that he was; I wouldn't let Shinigami have me, not like that. I was not some wimp, quivering in fear under his power. I would not be used.

I was in a rather stormy mood the day Quatre had left, thoughts of the gorgeous violet-eyed creature spinning around inside my psyche. Doubts had formed in my mind about his claims to love me and my heart had been trying to convince me otherwise all day. I refused to believe that I was once in love with a vampire, no matter how my heart skipped a beat whenever someone mentioned his name. My thoughts whirled about like a hurricane and I slammed my fist in frustrated anger against the door frame, the wood groaning in protest under the onslaught of my rage. The more I thought about his pompous arrogance, the more pissed off I became. How dare he assume I would hand myself over to him like some rutting whore!? How dare he act as if he deserved to own me just because I existed!?

Trowa and Wufei steered clear of me that whole day, the black, storm cloud above my head warning them to keep their distance for their own health and sanity. It only served to piss me off even more. I'd lost my appetite with the increase in my frustration and I found myself heading for bed early that evening without dinner.

I felt completely helpless as I fell onto my plush mattress, a heavy sigh of angst pouring from my lips. There was only one more day left until I would be forced to attend the vampire's dinner party. I laughed out sharply, bitterly as I thought of it. Dinner; what a ridiculous notion? A vampire's dinner was not what I'd like to ingest the next evening, but I'd given my word and I never went back on my word. I wondered idly if they would be serving blood as the main course, if so, what would the first courses entail?

I slipped into sleep fitfully, tossing and turning restlessly after only a few moments, one of 'those' dreams already beginning.

His eyes looked frightened and determined as he shifted uncomfortably beneath me, his beautiful hair haloing his head on the white of the sheets under him. I licked hungry lips and leaned in to kiss him passionately, my tongue pressing through his rosy lips insistently to wedge between two sharp fangs. I sought out his own tongue, teasing it, battling the wet muscle. He was lovely, his dark amethyst irises glowing ethereally with lust, shadowing the obvious nervousness beneath as I pulled back, breaking our heated kiss for breath, oxygen becoming a necessity I'd never wished to be gone before then.

He struggled desperately to push me off of him, attempting to switch our positions and take control of the situation, but I refused to allow it, pressing him forcefully back into the mattress, the springs squeeking in slight protest to the rough movements. I pinned him under my body, using my broader frame to my advantage. He fought against me halfheartedly, persistence flashing within the brilliant indigo depths of his inhuman eyes.

I pushed his pale, milky, smooth thighs apart gently, spreading him before me. His flesh was unmarred as he let me do it with only the barest amount of stubborn reluctance. I would have him, one way or another.

I moved my mouth down his neck, sucking and caressing the pale throat expertly before trailing on down to his sharp collarbone and lithe chest, sliding an eager tongue over the dips and curves to twist around a pert nipple. Drawing the dusky nub between my teeth carefully and tugging with light pressure, he arched reflexively in hardly restrained pleasure. I allowed my rough fingertips to tease over his hardened shaft, hoping to distract him enough so that I might be able to prepare him without much pain.

I switched my mouth to the other nipple, laving the same amount of attention on that one as well, my tongue swirling over the peaked nub. I smiled against the flawless skin as he moaned my name softly, his voice husky and his breath becoming more and more labored as I traveled lower along his taught body. I trailed my moist tongue down his slender abdomen, dipping playfully inside his navel before moving on to his jutting hip bone and creamy thighs. His hands curled into my short, choppy, chocolate hair as I breathed over the glistening head of his erection. His pelvis thrust up instinctively towards my open mouth as I licked my suddenly dry lips once more.

I leaned down, using my elbows to steady myself on the squishy material of the bed and took the turgid flesh of his cock into my searing mouth, suckling on just the tip gently and licking the precum greedily from the slit. He hissed blissfully and moaned out loudly as I swallowed his manhood after only a short time.

While he was successfully distracted, I swiftly and expertly lubed a few of the fingers on my right hand and pressed one slim digit into him before he had a chance to realize what had happened. The finger slid in with little resistance and I hummed in appreciation around his slick shaft. He squirmed, his hips jerking slightly as I pulled the finger out slowly and pushed it back in quickly, searching for the spot I knew to be there. He wiggled a bit more, getting used to the new sensation and something sounding suspiciously like the word 'more' whispered through his lips. I was only too happy to oblige.

I sat back on my haunches for a moment, catching my lost breath and taking the time to watch as a second finger disappeared with the first inside of his overheated channel. I smirked triumphantly as the two well-lubed digits slid together, meeting no more than a minute amount of resistance. He was gasping and moaning softly as he began to push himself onto my fingers, thrusting his ass back against my hand. I stared in proud satisfaction. He had been so afraid of this.

"You're being so submissive," I whispered, my tone sultry and filled with lust as I moved back up his body to kiss him once more. His eyes opened halfway and he bared indignant fangs at me. I couldn't hold back a soft chuckle as I thrust a third finger into his no longer virgin tightness. He arched his back, forcing my fingers in deeper while throwing his head to the side, reddish-chestnut locks sticking to his sweaty forehead.

I bent my fingers upwards slightly, searching. He yelped in surprised pleasure as the tips of my fingers found purchase on his prostate gland. I grinned wolfishly before pulling my fingers from within him roughly before swiftly lubricating my own achingly erect manhood.

I spread his thighs wider and maneuvered his legs to rest easily atop my broad, toned shoulders. He looked a little confused at first and then scared as he realized just what exactly I was about to do. I hovered over him, our eyes meeting, amethyst clash with my own Prussian blue. I tried to reassure him with my gaze as he pleads with me not to hurt him within the depths of his beautiful orbs.

I positioned my penis at the rosy ring of flesh and pressed forward painfully slowly, closing my eyes in concentration. Sweat clung to our skin as I took as much time as I possibly could to enter him gently, forcing my body to refuse the urge to thrust harshly into him. The reddened crown of my shaft slipped inside him, the muscles stretching to accommodate my girth as I slid farther into him, hissing at the tightness of his ass. His sharp incisors bit into his cherry lips, drawing blood as I seated myself within his willing body.

His eyes closed as I pushed all the way in, his fingernails scraping against my arms as he breathed through whatever pain he felt. I let his legs fall from my shoulders gently and bent to tenderly kiss his bloodied lips, savoring the metallic tang of the crimson liquid. As I broke the kiss, he didn't push me away, instead burying his face into my neck. I moaned as I began to thrust into him shallowly, cautiously making my way deeper into his heat with each thrust, watching for signs of discomfort in his expression.

As our hearts started to beat faster and our breathing quickened, I pushed harder into him, the tip of my cock hitting deeper within him, bumping against his prostate over and over again. He wrapped his legs around my waist of his own accord, the soft flesh flush against my back and sides. He began thrusting back against me, bringing us dangerously closer to the brink of orgasm.

I reached a hand between the slick press of our joined bodies, snaking it down to his neglected erection, wrapping my fingers around the heavy appendage. i stroked it in time with our thrusting, hoping to bring him over the edge with me.

I could feel him stiffening under me, his body going taught, his velvety inner walls squeezing my member impossibly tighter and convulsing around me as his climax crashed through him. I groaned out loudly as I thrust inside of him deeply and shot my heated seed within him, coating the walls of his insides as his own essence splashed against our stomachs and chests stickily, my hand stilling on his now fading erection. I felt the searing of white hot pain as it bloomed from the two miniature pinpricks of his incisors on the left side of my neck just over my pulse, his tongue lapping at the blood that floods from the tiny wounds. I was consumed with pleasure.

I sat up abruptly in bed, breathing heavily and half-hard, sweat drenching my bedclothes and sheets. I threw the sheets from my body angrily, shoving my fingers shakily through my disheveled hair in frustrated want. How had he affected me so much? I couldn't even think anymore. Those dreams, fantasies were getting progressively worse. My heart fluttered within my chest excitedly and I realized just how sorely I wanted him. I couldn't believe the amount of passion with which I wanted him either. I wanted him so completely that it was becoming debilitating.

And suddenly, I couldn't wait to see his beautiful face again.

TBC...

Sorry for taking so incredibly long in updating. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Thanks again. Hope you all enjoyed the naughty bits in this chapter. It's just a little something to tide you over while you wait for more updates.

Angel


End file.
